


Finding Soulmates in Hell is Hard

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Dust-centric (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Names, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Soulmates, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Valentino Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Dies (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Alastor, Husker, and Anthony (Angel Dust) are all Soulmates in their real life, but they all end up in Hell. Will they be able to find each other and find each other in their hearts
Relationships: Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (One-sided), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	1. Alastor

Alastor was eighteen when the name of his soulmate showed on his inner elbow. He stared at it everyday before covering it up. It had read, ‘Anthony Valentini’. He did not want his mother to see it, nor his father. He cursed his luck. He had to be paired with a  _ man. _

But he was curious… Who was this Anthony Valentini? Was he a good person? Unlike him? He was born in New Orleans in a home where cannibalism was not only local but very enthused. 

He was never drafted in The Great War because of his poor diet of human flesh, but he wanted to go. But the whole thing was a farce just for more news!

“So! That recent murder in the forest, eh? Better be careful at night! They say that they never find the body!” He said jovially. He hummed. “And now for the weather for the next week! Monday will be sunny, Tuesday will be sunny with some clouds… Heck it! Everyday is sunny in New Orleans!” He said, throwing the weather update away. 

He droned on for a bit longer before he was paid his due amount for the time he had allotted. He hummed as he put his money in his wallet, grabbed his red suit and put it on. He walked home slowly, thinking of his next victim…

His next victim was coming to him apparently! He gasped in surprise as he was pulled into an alleyway. “Woah! I don’t want any trouble!” He said, putting his hands up in defense. The other man was bigger in stature and even bigger in muscle mass than Alastor. 

“Shut up and gimme yer money.” The bigger man said. 

“Hm… it’s too bad… you seem too… lean for my tastes.” Alastor replied without missing a beat. “Plus, we are much too far from the forest to cut you up.” He said, pulling a switchblade out. “Oh well--This will make an excellent news story tomorrow~!” He said, making a clean cut across the man’s throat. 

He scoffed as he kicked some dust on the man’s corpse. “Tch… nearly got blood on my suit.” He dusted his suit off and looked it over. He hummed and he raided the man of his wallet. A tip, as he told himself. 

Alastor really wished that he had some sort of sign… maybe his soulmate was overseas? Well, he could barely afford to eat; that’s why he had resorted to cannibalism in the first place. Well, it was his mother's idea and the taste just… sort of stuck. He loved the taste of human flesh, but he would only indulge once in a while. 

He decided that this man was the epitome of disgusting, flies buzzing around his slowly rotting corpse. Besides, he was too far away from his homey forest cottage to even consider pulling the bigger man back. He had an apartment in the city, but he really loved the forest cottage. It reminded him of home, after all. 

Too refined for his tastes, he wiped the blood from his switchblade on the man’s clothes and he went on his way, back to his dingy little apartment in the city. It came with a tiny picture box, but of course he preferred the antique radio he had received from his mother when he departed from the nest.

So, Alastor kept killing, kept eating the meat from his victims and casting it as news. It was clear that a serial killer was on the loose. 

Until he got caught.

He was caught fleeing from his house in the woods, covered in blood, sprinting like a buck. He leaped over the familiar foliage until his foot caught on a tree root and he tripped, covering his face in mud and the algae in the New Orleans bayou were caught in his hair. He then ran through some trees, getting some of it caught in his hair…

**BOOM!!!**

The pain was difficult to describe. It was instantaneous, but then… gone. Just like that. Poof. He woke up, falling to Hell. He stared up at the pentagram sky and he debated the moral of his entire life. Of course he would end up in Hell, he was a fucking cannibal!

He shook off his dizziness from being shot through the head. He quickly found a window that could reflect his image and he stared at his reflection. Gone was his auburn brown hair, replaced with bright red, as red as the blood of his victims. 

He then noticed his attire. It was a suit, with an upside down cross on his chest and a large coat. He then felt a tingling sensation shoot through his body, as if something was injecting pure power into him. He grinned and he saw his teeth: sharp and yellowed. He then took in the rest of his new appearance. He seemed to have deer ears. He touched them and they twitched at the touch. He could also feel that he had a tail under the jacket, but he did not want to enter Hell by mooning somebody. 

He then rolled up his sleeve and saw that the name was… gone. Poof. Just, not there. Either his soulmate was still alive or he was in heaven. Who would love a cannibal anyways? He rolled his sleeve back down. 

He trailed his hands over the black parts of his hair and he noticed little tiny spikes of what seemed like… deer antlers. He finally noticed the ‘x’ on his forehead. Ah. So he had been shot through the head. 

He then felt the power course through to his left hand and some sort of standing microphone was there. He tapped it and there was a little feedback. He took a look at the microphone in his hand and he spoke into it.

“HELLO, HELL! TO A NEW DAY~! I HOPE YOU ARE TUNING IN!” He shouted. He saw several demons jump at his voice coming out of the radios in the stores and in their homes. 

“My name is Alastor, but you may call me… your… new Overlord.” He said, as if someone was controlling him and telling him what to say. 

His shadow then moved. He came from a line where someone was a voodoo queen. He greeted his friend with a sinister smile, which gave its own in return. He now knew his role in life. 

He perfected his trade, making deals that would only benefit him. A left handed boker. If you will. 

But his friends on the other side don’t care, as long as they get the souls they want. All the souls and bodies of Hell, he’ll give it to them. 

He would broadcast his carnage daily, and people started to call him the “Radio Demon”. And he loved the sound of that. 


	2. Angel Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life and death of Anthony "Angel Dust" Valentini.

Anthony Valentini was eighteen when he got the famed tattoo that read ‘Alastor Beau’ on his arm. He quickly covered up the mark when he saw that the person was a  _ MALE. _ He knew that homosexuality was pretty much banned in Italy and pretty much everywhere else…

Plus his father.... He would never, ever, ever accept his child as a faggot.

Anthony was the youngest of the bunch, with Molly as his twin who was two minutes older than him and Giovanni who was older than him by eight years. Their father ran a criminal organization from before he was born and therefore he was required to be in it as well. He always wore long sleeves. Neither his brother nor his sister had soulmate tattoos, and he was the only one in the family who had ever gotten one.

When he showed Molly, she gave him a sympathetic gaze before they returned to the fray of battle in the mob life. 

His mother left his father after he served all four years of world war one, where he ended up drinking his feelings and beating her and all three of his children.

Giovanni never stood up to his father, but joined him in the ranks of battle in the mob.

Anthony was still very depressed, but brightened up when Giovanni gave him two Tommy guns when they were first shipped in in 1921. He was finally happy.

Molly decided to piss her father off by becoming one of the world's best snipers. She could easily shoot a target from five hundred feet away from an angle. (Much like Widowmaker from Overwatch.)

With his sons and daughter by his side, they were unbeatable. 

Anthony soon turned to antidepressants to cope with the death of his soulmate. In 1933. He just felt as if a part of his soul had left his body… It was after The Great War, and he could only assume that his soulmate was some poor sap who had died after it had happened. Of disease, probably.

He shook his head as he looked at his calendar. It was 1937. Ten years before he would die eventually. He would go on rampant rages with his old man and older brother with his sister watching their back every step of the way. They did go to jail every once in a while and that’s when Anthony started to… experiment.

He had his fair share of pussy and he did not find that as satisfying as a dick in his mouth or ass. Cum filling his mouth and his asshole… It all felt so goddamn good to him. So he would do it to the inmates in prison, and when he got out, nobody spoke a word of the amazing mouth and ass of Anthony Valentini. He became known as “The Prisonhouse Whore”. He liked that title. It was fitting, 

The other thing that he loved, other than his siblings, dick, and his tommy guns, was drugs. He adored the drug angel dust.

His father died of lung cancer. His brother died in a mafia shootout. His sister died when her ex boyfriend came after her and smashed her head in. He was the last line of defense for the Valentini’s because Giovanni never left an heir, and neither did he nor Molly. 

He decided the best course of action was to just… accept his fate. He cooked up some angel dust, a deadly dose. Then, he put it in a needle and he tied his old man’s belt to his arm and he tightened it, making a tourniquet and injecting it into his bloodstream. His vision swam. He could hear the screaming of someone. Their enemies. He closed his eyes. He felt something warm come across his skin, another soulmate?

He forced his eyes open and he could see the beginnings of the words, ‘Husk’, before he blacked out completely.

Being from a strictly catholic family, he had expected to go to Heaven. But then again, who would let a faggot and a murderer like him in? 

He woke up, head hurting. He reached up and he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and he looked around. There was ash everywhere. He looked up and he squinted his eyes. He could see a pentagram in the sky, and some sort of… robot-like angels were flying into the white light up above.

He then looked down at himself. “WHAT TH’ FUCK?!” He yelped, staring at his six arms. He touched his face, finding his soft hair replaced with the soft fluff that ran all over his body. 

He ran to the nearest window. He stared at his reflection and he began to smile. He had a small mound of fluff in his white suit. He looked down at it, fluffing it up. It looked like a pair of boobs. He looked around and he started to style up his hair. He grinned at the image of himself, blowing himself a kiss. 

He then rolled up his dominant hand’s sleeve and he saw the name. ‘Alastor Beau’ written in clean cursive on it. So… his soulmate was in Hell as well? Huh. 

He rolled his sleeve back down and he stretched. He looked up at the sky again. There was another. Another pair of eyes. Another person up there. Waiting for him. 

He started to work at Porn Studios, near a run-down looking building. He shrugged and he kissed up to his pimp, Valentino, who dubbed him Angel Dust. Due to his angelic looks and the way he had died.

He became an almost national phenomenon. Everybody wanted a piece of him. 

He felt wanted, needed. And for the first time in forever, he forgot about this ‘Alastor; fella.


	3. Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life and death of Husker, and the coincidental meeting with Alastor.

Husk was born in 1929 in France, almost at the cusp of world war two. He was at the ripe age of going to war when world war two broke out. He took up his arms, wanting to make a name of himself. He was eighteen when he saw his soulmark fade right before his eyes. 

He had no immediate family, that was exactly why he had signed up for the war in the first place. He was dropped off at an orphanage, stayed until he was legally allowed to leave, and went straight to the military. He had no last name. He was nicknamed ‘Husk’ due to his unnaturally husky voice by his peers at the orphanage. 

He was shipped out to war immediately when it was heard that Germany was invading France. He quickly took up arms and charged at the Germans with no hold-backs. He was discharged after the war with high honors. 

He moved to New York City to live a better life where he met his girlfriend and soon to be wife. They married since they were both without a soulmate. Her name was Antonia, since all he could see from his soulmark was ‘Ant’ before it faded out of existence/.

Of course he suffered from the dreaded PTSD and often woke his soulmate-less wife up in the middle of the night yelling, “GET DOWN!!!” and dragging them both under the covers, but she understood. She knew what he was going through and helped him through it all.

But then, he started drinking and became increasingly violent towards her, and she left him. He started his own little casino in France where he was the main event,swindling people out of money with his cheap card tricks and fake decks. It’s not like anybody cared about him anyways. He was like a street cat, very feral, and lashes out at any and all kinds of accusations.

He eventually became a master of deception and with that, came more alcohol and more people coming in and losing their money to him.

He was dubbed, “The Maestro of Cards.” He quite liked that name, it suited him. Just like how the suit of hearts did not suit him at all. 

People described Husk as crass and easy to irritate, and was constantly drunk. But his card handling skills were unmatched, even in his intoxicated state.

He became obsessed with wealth and thus, kept swindling and swindling and swindling, until somebody called him out on his bullshit. Everybody got their money back and Husk was now back on the streets at the age of 38. 

He kept on tricking people with his deck of cards that he always carried around though. He would trick random people and pickpocket them with his sleight of hand skills. 

He eventually died in 1970 of liver failure. 

He woke up in Hell, his most recent hangover having knocked him down… or was it the fall into Hell? 

He looked around and he saw a casino. He headed to it and he started his new life anew.

He started off small, playing small card tricks with his old, handy dandy box of cards. He could feel the warmth in his chest when a red clad demon approached the blackjack table. He dealt the cards to the six other demons and the red clad demon. For some reason, they kept on losing to the guy…

“What’s wrong with you folks? Ya scared of him?” Husk eventually asked, pointing to Alastor who was chilling by the bar.

“Ya don’t understand, Husk! He’s the  _ Radio Demon! _ You do not want to swindle him!” 

“Ha! Watch me.” Husk said, going over to Alastor. The warm feeling in his chest grew as he neared him.

“Ay, yo, Radio Demon! I challenge ya t’ a game of’ poker.” He said with a sharp toothed grin. 

“...” The Radio Demon glanced at Husk and he grinned at him. “Sure! May I have your name?” He asked politely. “And what are the deals?” He asked.

“I bet my life and soul that I can beat’cha!” Husk said proudly, puffing his chest out. 

“Then I wager the same.” Alastor said. “Do we have a deal?” He asked, green light emitting from his right hand as he held it out to Husk.

Without missing a beat, Husk shook his hand and the game wsa on.

“HAHA! CHECK IT! STRAIGHT FLUSH!” Husk said proudly, showing his hand.

Alastor looked amused. “Royal flush.” He said back, showing his own hand. 

“... Fuck.”

“Now then, your soul and life are mine.” Alastor said with a grin. “What did you say your name was?”

“... Husk.”

Alastor seemed surprised and delighted at the sound of the name. “It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Husker, my dear.” He said with a wink.

Husk felt his chest tighten and his face flush. At least he had fur covering his entire body to hide it. “Shut th’ fuck up!! You must’ve been cheatin’!!!”

“Oh, and you weren’t?” Alastor asked smugly.

“Grr… touché…” Husk said with an annoyed huff.

“Indeed.” Alastor said with a self-satisfied smile. 

“Anyways, I shall call upon you when you are needed Whether or not you are winning or not.” He said, getting up into Husk's face and smiling his signature smile.

Husk pushed Alastor off of him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever…” He muttered, finding Alastor’s smile kind of endearing,

Alastor found Husk’s tsundere act funny and amusing at the same time. He chuckled into his hand.

“What’s so funny, huh?” Husk asked him, his wings fluffing up in indignation. 

“Nothing, nothing, my dear friend.” Alastor said, covering his mouth to hide another giggle. “You’re just… amusing.”

“What?! Am I a clown or something t’ you?!” Husk asked, shaking his wings in an aggravated moventent, shaking some cards he had hidden in them. 

Alastor snorted and he laughed a full belly laugh. “M… Maybe.” He said breathlessly.

“Anyways, I must take my leave now.” Alastor said with a smile at Husk. 

Husk blushed again and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah… aight. See you ‘round.” He said, waving his hand to Alastor dismissively.

Once Alastor was out of view of Husk, Alastor looked at the soulmate tattoos on his arm. ‘Anthony Valentini’ and ‘Husker’ were written on his inner arm. He broke out into a big, happy grin.


	4. Angel Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust found out he had made a terrible mistake.

Valentino was a douche. And Anthony found that out too late. He haf worked diligently in Porn Studios, making a rich profit for himself and the studios. 

That's when he met Valentino. Nobody knew his real name. He was well much taller than the spider demon, who was well over seven feet tall already,, but when he was put on auction for 50 million dollars and Valentino was the one to buy him… well, he was pleasantly surprised. He thought he had hit the jackpot. 

Oh, was he sorely mistaken.

Valentino, the moth overlord, was the owner of Porn Studios. He made Anthony go by the moniker Angel Dust, as an homage to how he died and how he’s an addiction to everyone in Hell.

Everyone came out far and wide to see him perform and strip. Everybody bought the merchandise, everybody loved Angel Dust.. 

But Anthony was hidden in the shadows. Nobody wanted to see a broken man who longed for his soulmate…

But, he had a show to put on. And the show must always go on.

The first breaking point was when Valentino forcefully made him get a tooth job, yanking one of his pristine white teeth out to replace with a golden one, similar to Valentino's own. That meant that Val basically owned him by default. 

The second breaking point was when Valentino wanted him to star in an orgy where all of his holes and hands were being used. He only used four arms most of the time because he did not want to be associated to an actual spider. He did it anyways, anything Val wanted, his Angel Cakes would deliver on a silver platter.

The third breaking point was when Valentino decided that he was no longer fit to have friends such as Cherri Bomb… And the non-consensual assault in the limousine. 

The fourth and final breaking point was when Angel Dust decided to go rogue and try and finish up some loose ends on Valentino’s business. 

Of course, doing the work that would get his suit dirty was a big no-no so, Valentino dumped Angel Dust on the streets without another word to him, except, “GO MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU COST ME!!!” 

He sighed and he smoked at the light hanging above him. The red smoke twisted around him, menacingly. As if teasing him. ‘Why didn't you go try to find your family?’’Wgy didn't you try to find your soulmates?’ 

He waved the smoke away. 

Then, a big limousine rolled up. 

And there, he met Charlie and Vagatha, the princess of Hell and her soulmate. 

He ‘tsked’ after he got out of the limousine, and headed back to Porn Studios. He handed the money to Val and he headed up to his room in the studio. Why should they be happy when he obviously isn't?

He sighed and he began packing his stuff into his bag. Including the pig demon that Val gave him when he was in a rut. He looked at Fat Nuggets and he smiled at the pig. 

Then, he snuck out of the studio with his pig to live in the Hotel.

It certainly was not easy. He made it hard on Charlie when he made a mess on channel 666.

But, with every downside, there was an up. 

Alastor joined the cast.

Their first impression was… not the best, but what can Angel Dust do? He was a prostitute! Of course, Alastor knew who Angel Dust was. He had seen his advertisement and his escapades on TV when Charlie was on TV. It was amusing, in all honesty. 

Alastor found Angel Dust… interesting. He said his name was confidential. That he belonged to someone. Which was odd. He felt the same warm feeling in his chest just like when he met Husker…

But Angel refused to speak to Alastor when he questioned him about his real name.

That’s when Valentino came crashing through the door, demanding Angel come back to the studios.

Now Alastor understood. He watched his other soulmate be dragged off with an indescribable feeling. He sighed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with irritation. 

This was going to be a problem. 

So Alastor kept Husk away for a while, being the receptionist until he could deal with Valentino himself. He hummed.

They were both Overlords, but Valentino was much, much weaker than he was. So he had an idea. To get rid of Valentino forever and ever. 


	5. Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino and Vox have a little... 'talk'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!
> 
> ABUSIVE VALENTINO!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!

Since Valentino had lived his life as a pimp, it was fitting for him to live his life in Hell as a pimp, no?

Valentino was eighteen when he got his tattoo reading ‘James William Cox’. He didn’t know who this James was, but this era was the era where homosexuals were basically burnt at the stake.

He loved the pimp life. He enjoyed it very much. 

He had found his prodigee, Anthony, on the streets, practically begging for him to pick him up and show him off to the world.

And so he did. He showed Angel Dust off to the world. And how did the wrench repay him? By almost getting himself killed. He did not care about Angel’s background as a mobster, he only cared about his own damn image. And having his best porn actor out there, shooting up the guys he had hired others to take care of for him? That was bad for his image. 

The TV stunt with the princess of Hell was even worse. So that was where the little slut was hiding after he threw him out…

So he barged into the hotel, demanding Angel to go back into the Studio. 

Of course, Angel Dust refused at first, saying that he was done with Val, but then Valentino produced a parchment with Anthony's name written in cursive on the bottom.

To be quite honest, his boyfriend Vox, who he later found out was James William Cox, was very against his style in life. But who was he to judge his life? 

So, Angel Dust came willingly when asked. They did a little stage performance where they played the latest pop music. Eventually, things died down.

Vox approached Valentino. “Seems like the billboard you bought fer yerself was destroyed earlier today. Along with Club 666.” He said, a little miffed. 

“Hm.” Valentino hummed in the back of his throat. Vox wasn't good looking, for sure, but he was his soulmate. “So? What do you want me to do about it? I suspect it was Cherri Bomb who did it. Whatever. No one can control her actions…” Then he got a wide toothed grin. “Or maybe…” He thought back to the interaction between the hotel staff and Angel Dust.. The girls seemed pissed beyond belief, and the red clad demon…. He looked familiar…

“Say, Voxxy dear?”

“Yeah?” Vox grunted.

“What do you know about the Radio Demon?” Valentino asked.

Vox sort of froze. He knew that  _ he  _ could go toe to toe with Alastor, but not Valentino. “Val. Whatever yer thinkin, stop it.” He said.”He's the first man-made demon. I'm the only one who can even withstand his onslaught. You'd be crushed.” He said, worry snd static seeping into his vocal chords. 

Valentino grinned evilly at Vox. “Which is exactly why I'm sending you over to deal with him.” He said with a hum. “You don't want to disappoint me, do you, Voxxy?”

Vox rubbed his inner elbow, where Valentino’s real name was etched in. “... No. But you let go of Angel Dust after all of this. I'm sick and tired of him coming to  _ me _ after you abuse him.” He said, stabbing Valentino in the chest with his finger.

Valentino growled, low in his throat. “You know I can't do that, Voxxy. He's too valuable.”

“Even more than me?” Vox asked, hurt seeping into his voice. “You'd put your soulmates life on the line just to keep some whore at your feet? You have no idea what Alastor's capable of--”

Valentino sweeped Vox’s feet, making him fall on the ground with a loud thud. “Ow!! The hell was that for--” Vox’s voice was cut off by Valentino curling his large hands around his neck, ready to snap it at any second.

“Well…?” Vox asked. "What are you waiting for…? Do it.” He said, smirking up at Valentino.

Valentino seemed to hesitate a little before starting to strangle his soulmate almost to death. He could see the static start overwhelming Vox’s screen, meaning that he was almost out of oxygen. 

So he broke the screen to silence it.

Vox only had one thought in his mind as he slowly lost consciousness. He has to get himself and Angel Dust out of this maniac's hands. 


	6. Enter Husker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husker is added to the cast!!!

Vox managed to smuggle Angel Dust out of Porn Studios and back into the Hotel, just as soon as Valentino’s back was turned. That gave him a lashing of a lifetime… ouch. As long as Angel Dust gave Alastor the note he had slipped to him.

Alastor gave Angel Dust a glance before returning to his work, trying to get Niffty up to the taller crevices He thought Husker’s wings could come in handy for this type of job… that made him smile a little. 

But when Angel Dust gave Alastor a  _ look _ that clearly read, ‘meet me somewhere private,’ He put Niffty down, much to her ire, and he went after his soulmate.

“What?” He asked Angel Dust.

“Vox wanted me t’ gove this t’ ya.” Angel replied.

He simply raised an eyebrow, taking the note from the spider demon and watched him walk away, smoking the blasted, red tinted cigarette smoke. He huffed and he unfurled the note. 

‘Meet me at the drug vending machine - Vox’ 

Alastor raised an eyebrow at that. Hm. How interesting. It was rare for Vox to actually  _ write _ to any0one, especially to  _ him. _ They were mortal enemies anyways.

He hummed and he went over to Angel Dust. “Excuse me, Angel.” He said, clearing his throat. “Could you direct me to the drug vending machine?” He asked. “It seems like Vox wants me for something,”   
  


Angel Dust raised his eyebrow at that. “Seriously? I thought he’d, i dunno, make a television broadcast or somethin’.” He said.

“I did as well.” Alastor agreed. “Also, in my stead I’m leaving one of my… colleagues here to be the receptionist. Is that alright with you, Charlie?” he asked the peeping tom. 

Charlie had the audacity to blush in surprise when she was called out for spying. “Sorry! Of course! What’s his name?” She asked. “Is he interested in redemption?” 

Alastor hummed. “I doubt it, but he owes me a big favor.” He said with a mischievous grin. He snapped his fingers and Husker came right in, holding a bottle of booze and cards on the table he was teleported in with. 

“HA!! READ ‘EM AND WEEP BOYS--woah…” He looked around in surprise, meeting the confused faces of Charlie, Vaggie (who had just joined them), Angel Dust, and Alastor.

He managed to produce a growl from deep in his throat. “YOU JACKASS! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN THE WHOLE DAMN POT!!!” He yelled at Alastor, showing him the money he was about to win, which vanished along with the poker table.

“Good to see you too!” Alastor said with a grin.

Husk face palmed. “What is it that you want with me now?” He asked.

“Well, we need a new receptionist to this fine establishment! With your charming smile--” At that, Alastor made Husker smile, but it quickly turned into a pout and a frown, “I think you’ll fit right in with this place!”

“... Are you shitting me?”

“Hmm… No, I don’t think so!” Alastor said, hugging Husk close. making the cards he was hiding in his wings come out. 

“I ain’t doin’ no charity work.” Husk said with a huff.

“I can make this offer a little more enticing…” Alastor winked at Husk before producing a bottle of cheap booze on the table as if by magic. “If you wish.”

Husk managed to hide the blush under his fur. “What, you think you can convince me with a wink and some cheap booze?” He asked Alastor, looking into Alastor’s eyes. 

“... Well you can!!” Husk said with a huff. He began to chug the alcohol. 

:Hey, hey., hey! No bar, no alcohol, this is a place that is supposed to  _ discourage _ sin! Not some… brothel… .mancave…” Vaggie started.

Meanwhile, Angel Dust was looking at Husk with stars in his eyes. He tackled Vaggie to the ground. “SHUT UP! Shut up. We are keeping this.” He said, pointing all six of his left hands at Husk.

“Hey~” “Go fuck yerself…” “Only if you watch me~” “Oh my gosh!! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You are going to LOVE IT HERE!!” “I lost the ability to love years ago.”

Alastor decided now was the time teo leave and meet up with Vox. 

So he left Husk to fend for himself with a wicked grin. 


	7. Vox and Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox has conflicted feelings after Alastor helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Voxxy Woxxy angsty wangsty owo

Vox had arrived to the drug vending machine about ten minutes later than their previously allotted time, To be honest, Alastor wanted to leave the TV demon alone, but when he saw him  _ limping _ to him, he immediately conjured up some bandages and looked at his sprained ankle with a furrowed brow.

“What happened, cher?” He asked his mortal enemy. 

“...” Vox looked hesitant. “Valentino… he hit my ankle with his cane.” He admitted, shame filling his face, looking away from the Radio Demon. 

“I know you and Angel Dust--Anthony--are soul mates, but Valentino’s got a tight grip on him with his contract. He basically put a damper on his soulmate sense.” He continued to explain to Alastor, watching the other demon fix up his ankle. “... You’re surprisingly good at this.” He murmured.

“Of course i am.” Alastor said with a small scoff. “I used to live in the woods with my mother and I would always trip and fall in the mud.” He said with a fond smile on his face.

Vox found that smile kind of… endearing. He shook his head. He had a duty to do.

“He wants to kill you, Alastor.” Vox said with a huff.

“Then why doesn’t he?”

“‘Cause he knows he’ll lose. That’s why he sent me.” He said. ‘But to be honest… I don’t want to.” He said. “I mean, what fun would it be without you here, hm?” He asked with a staticky crackle in his voice, reminding Alastor of the old televisions he had watched in his older years.

“Hm. That’s good to hear. I’m sure that the Princess of Hell will grant you sanctuary in her place if you so wish.” He said, snipping the bandage and makeshift splint he made for Vox.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Alastor asked with a raised eyebrow. “I heard from Angel Dust that you and Valentino are soulmates.” He said.

“I don't give a fuck about what happens to him anymore.” Vox said, curling up into himself. “Do you really think Charlotte will allow me to stay?”

“As long as your in it for the redemption.” Alastor said with a hum and a grin, He stood up and he brushed his coat off, even though it looked like not a speck of dust had gotten on him.

“First. I have to get Angel Dust out of the Deal he has with Valentino.” Alastor said with a grunt. “Maybe you can help.” He said, looking at Vox up and down. 

Vox nodded. “Of course.” He said. “He’s usually the one who patches me up after Valentino… makes use of me.” He shuddered.

Alastor knelt in front of Vox, holding his hand out to him. “Get up. We’re going to Anthony now and we are breaking this curse.” He said.

Vox nodded, grasping Alastor’s hand with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t want Alastor to know that he was blushing hard. He did  _ NOT  _ have a crush on his mortal enemy. Besides, he already had Anthony…

Vox got up with the help of Alastor.

Then they headed to the Hotel to confront Angel Dust, also known as Anthony Valentin.

When they arrived, Alastor watched Husker carry an ecstatic Niffty around with his wings while she cleaned the place up.

Vox watched Alastor closely. So… the cat-winged demon was also his soulmate…? He sighed and he clutched his right inner elbow like it was a brand. Essentially it was a brand. He belonged to Valentino after all. He could never have a relationship as good as Alastor. Angel and the cat-winged demon’s.

He cursed in his head.

He could never get what he wanted.


	8. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Velvet.  
> She's pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I TOTALLY BLAME ARCEUS_INFINITY FOR FORGETTING THAT VELVET EXISTED SO HERE YOU GO MY DUDE
> 
> ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.

Velvet always knew that Valentino was a jackass. She had known that she, James Cox and Valentino were soulmates. But somehow, Valentino managed to convince Vox that  _ he _ was his  _ only _ soulmate!

That really irked her! When she found out her soulmates were already in Hell when she arrived, she was ecstatic. She got along well with them at first, but… Vox never showed her any affection! What the fuck!?

She shook her head and she headed to the drug vending machine to get a cure for her headache…

Then she overheard Vox and Alastor speaking about Valentino. She wanted  _ revenge  _ for poor Vox… He deserved better than the stupid rat man!!!

So, she went to her friend, Rosie to talk and rant.

“And Vox doesn’t even fucking check his arm! He didn’t even react!” Velvet bemoaned to her best friend, Rosie.

“Hm… perhaps he got Vox to sign something?” Rosie asked. 

“... probably.” Velvet said, sighing. She was born without a soulmate mark, because both of her soulmates were in Hell. She came to Hell after doing a Harley Quinn act and killing her ex-boyfriend and then herself. 

“Then you should go consult Alastor, the Radio Demon.” Rosie said with a wide-toothed smile, sharp grin. “Mm.” She sipped the blood red ‘tea’ she was drinking.

“Alastor? Do I look like I have a death wish, Rosie?” Velvet asked, slamming her hands on the table with a growl. She looked unhinged. Being away from her soulmate… for so long… it drove her  _ mad. _

“Oh please. I heard that Angel Dust is one of Alastor’s soulmates. He and your precious Vox are going to fuck him up.” She said, ignoring Velvet’s little tantrum. She understood her standpoint a little bit. After all, she had died when she was merely a teenager. 

Velvet ‘Harley Quinn’ Tisiphone died in an unfortunate accident when she was brutally murdered by her ex-boyfriend at the time. She died when she was merely sixteen. She was a youngling who had no idea who to trust at first. She trusted Rosie because she reminded her of her deceased (and probably in Heaven) mother. So she stuck with Rosie, but she wanted revenge against her ex. So she hired some imps to kill him so she could torture him herself. She made herself a known Overlord by doing torturous things to people who looked at her the wrong way. Rapists, sexual abusers, none of them escaped Velvet’s rage.

She was actually the inspiration for the infamous character Harleen Frances Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn. So when the people of Hell see her coming at them for raping or beating their daughters, they had better get out of her way, quick.

She seemed to grow into the role, having dyed her hair in the iconic black and red of Harley Quinn. 

She loved being the feared, yet loved demoness of Hell. She got the Overlord status from Lucifer himself when he saw what she had been doing,

Same for Vox. After he went global, he surprised Lucifer with a wide-screen television of massive proportions. It was truly magnificent. Nobody has any idea how Valentino of all people got the Overlord status. 

They, along with Alastor, were the only mortal souls, along with Rosie, who were granted the status of Overlord. But Alastor came into Hell as an Overlord, no grandiose show of affection to Lucifer or Lilith. 

Which is possibly why everybody is so damn scared of him.

“... wow. I can’t believe that  _ Alastor  _ and  _ Vox _ are actually working together for once,,,” Velvet mumbled, shaking her head. “Do you see snow? It must be Hell freezing over.” She laughed.

Rosie giggled with her. “Of course, my girls and I are totally behind Alastor. We were quite the Overlord duo back in the day, after all.” She said, sipping her ‘tea’. 

Velvet waved her hand dismissively at Rosie. “Yeah, yeah, you two are both cannibals.” She said with an annoyed eye roll. “Anyways, do you know when and how I can contact them?” She asked. 

A crow flew by and dropped a piece of meat directly on the table. It looked fresh. Taped on it, was a note.

‘It begins.’ 

  
“Go to the Happy Hotel, you know the one that Princess Charlotte was advertising on the television? That’s where Vox, Alastor and everyone involved are going.” Rosie said with a sadistic grin.  
  
“Let’s take down that bitch.” Velvet said, punching her fist into her palm. 


	9. Lucifer and LIlith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Lilith enter!!!

Velvet made herself known to the hotel by busting in the door with Rosie behind her. She made a beeline to Vox and she hugged him close. 

“Are you okay, Voxxy?” She asked into his shoulder, when he returned the hug.

“Yeah. ‘m fine, Vel.” He said back. He didn’t even know that he could have  _ multiple _ soulmates. That’s why he never checked his arm. When he found out that Alastor had two wonderful soulmates, he was initially jealous, but now…? He had Velvet. 

“Sorry.” He said to her softly. “I’m sorry for ignoring you. Thought my mind was playing tricks on me or something.’ He said.

“Well, now we can take down Valentino, right?” Velvet asked, looking at Vox with her pretty eyes.

“Yeah.” Vox said, pressing his screen to her face as a form of a kiss. There was a little spark of electricity that formed between them. 

Velvet nearly melted at the touch. Oh God, she had missed Vox.

“Ahem…” Rosie cleared her throat form behind them, making them both jump in the air. 

“Are you two lovebirds done? We have a meeting with Lucifer and Lilith.” Alastor said with a shit-eating grin at Vox.

Vox seemed to blush and look away, but his façade was broken when Velvet hugged him tightly. “It’s gonna be okay, Voxxy.” She said with a cute giggle.

“Anyways, why are we visiting Lucifer and Lilith?” Velvet questioned on their way to the palace in Charlie’s limousine. 

“To find out how and why Valentino—“ “Rat man” Velvet interjected, “Yes, rat man, has the title of Overlord.” Alastor finished with an amused smile. 

“Did you all know that Lucifer and Lilith were the  _ first  _ Soulmates?” Vox asked to pass the time.

“Oh yeah… apparently God had made Adam incompatible with Lilith and she ended up being sent to Hell with Lucifer for… well, being his soulmate.” Rosie said with a shrug.

“Yeah. Adam and Lilith are my total NOTP.” Velvet said, laying down in the limousine like she owned it. She laid her head on a confused Vox’s head. “My not one true pairing?” She asked. She sat up and she looked around to see the same exact confused look on everyone’s faces. “Oh my god, you guys.” She facepalmed. 

“Anyways, Lilith seems much happier to be here.” Rosie continued. 

“Yep. Nothing’s better than being with your soulmate. isn’t that right, Voxxy?” Velvet asked with a grin.

“Yep~” Vox said back.

“Anyways, Alastor…” Rosie said, turning their attention to the deer demon at question. “How’re your soulmates?”

“Uh… good?” Alastor said. “Husker still doesn’t know that we are all soulmates. Angel Dust is in a… tight spot with Valentino suppressing his soulmate bond, and unfortunately, i can’t break it without breaking Angel Dust’s mind.” He explained.

“Wait… so you’re telling me that neither of your soulmates know that  _ you’re  _ their soulmate?” Velvet asked incredulously.

“... yes?” Alastor said sheepishly.

Rosie and Velvet both facepalmed, then Velvet said, “At least Vox kinda knew that he had another soulmate. He was just too stupid to check his arm.” She teased her soulmate with a giggle.

“Hey!” Vox objected. “... but true enough, I suppose.” He added with a small sigh. 

Velvet giggled again and she kissed Vox’s screen, where his cheek would be if he had a face.

Soon, after a bit more gossip, they arrived at the mansion. It was huge. Bigger than the Hotel and bigger than any other place in Hell. 

They entered through the front door without knocking, knowing that Lucifer could feel the power emanating from the Overlords.

Soon enough, the head honcho came in and he greeted them all with a smile. “Ah. Hello, everybody! What can I do for you today?” He asked with a smirk. He already knew what was going on. He had Stolas’ brother, one of the other geocentric princes of Hell inform him of what was happening. He was surprised to hear that Vox and Alastor had made a truce. A temporary one perhaps? Nope. By the looks of it, they were banded together in a single goal. 

“Do you know Valentino?” Velvet asked, crossing her arms. 

“Of course i know Valentino?” Lucifer said with a confused look. “I thought you and Vox were soulmates with him?” 

“Yes.” Vox said. “We are. But we found out that he has been… suppressing Angel Dust—Anthony’s soul bond with Alastor.” He explained.

Suddenly, Lucifer summoned his cane and he leaned against it. Power surged through the room, capable of suffocating any ordinary demon, but he was in the presence of his dear Overlords.

“Ah.” He said simply. “How interesting. And Alastor cannot overwrite it?’ He asked the deer demon.

“No. You’d think I would do that as soon as possible.” Alastor said bitterly. “He doesn’t even know that Husker and I are his soulmates. He only acknowledges us as… acquaintances.” He said with a sour expression. “The only way I could possibly get him out is to sever the hold that Valentino has on him, but he’s been with Valentino for so long, I do not believe that he will survive mentally.” He further explained.

“I see…” Lucifer said. 

“Why’d you even make Valentino an Overlord in the first place?” Velvet asked, still crossing her arms and staring down Lucifer, demanding an answer. 

“Well, for one thing, he offered me money.” Lucifer said with a hum. “Porn Studios makes quite a lot of money. Too much, I might add. Vox, what is his net worth?”

Vox pulled up his search engine, Voggle. He pulled up a virtual keyboard and typed in ‘Valentino net worth’. It was first, just a bit above Vox and his products. Alastor. was third, back when he sold his demonic radios.

“Well… It looks like he’s first. With a billion sold.” Vox said.   
  


“Billion what?” Velvet asked, curious. 

“Whores, videos, and… sex slaves.” Vox said darkly. His screen faded back to his usual expression, pissed. 

“Mm. I do not condone the use of my demons as sex slaves.” Lucifer said with a frown. “Shall we introduce Lilith to the mix and see what she has to say about this?” 

At the sound of her name, Lilith came from the ground, taller than all the demons here. She was at least ten feet tall with her horns. “Hello, dearest.” She said, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “Why did you summon me?” She asked. 

“Auntie Lily!” Velvet exclaimed with a happy squeal. She jumped into Lilith’s arms, and Lilith hurriedly caught her and hugged her back. “Hello, my little devil~!: Lilith said with a giggle. 

“Let’s head to the foyer to discuss these matters.” Lucifer said with a fond smile at Lilith and Velvet.

Once Vox had sufficiently rebooted his systems after seeing his soulmate jump into the Queen’s arms, they headed to the foyer.

Rosie sat next to Lilith, and Velvet sat in Lilith’s lap. Vox awkwardly sat next to Lucifer and Alastor flanked him. 

“So.. .can somebody please tell me why Lucifer summoned me here?” Lilith asked, petting Velvet who was purring like a cat.

“Oh, you remember Valentino?” Lucifer asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Yes. He funds most if not all of my operas.”

“Well, turns out he’s getting his profits from sex trafficking.” Lucifer said.

Lilith stilled her petting. “Hm. And how is Alastor combined in all of this? I know for a fact that Velvet is soulmates with him and you, James.” She addressed Vox.

“Yes, ma’am.” Vox said professionally, sitting up straight when she used his real name. “Ahem… Alastor is soulmates with one of his… slaves.” He said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

"Oh?” She asked, looking at Alastor. 

“Yes, it is as Vox described.” Alastor said. “He has a tight hold on Anthony Valentini--alias, Angel Dust.” He said. “He has forbade him from even  _ looking  _ at his soulmate mark. I have checked it when he is sleeping, it is as if mine and my other soulmates' names have been erased.” He explained further. 

“And to further top it off, he has him in some sort of… trance.” Vox explained. He then told them what Valentino did to Angel Dust in Valentino’s limousine. Forcing him to kiss the dirty rat man… eugh.

And Vox _ saw _ it happen, He knew that Valentino knew that he had cameras  _ everywhere. _ He frowned as he finished his story.

Alastor had turned into static mode, his surroundings all staticky and having weird symbols float around him.

“So we have an account of non-consensual touching…” Lilith murmured.

Velvet clenched her fists tightly. “If only he weren’t an overlord…”She murmured softly. 

“Well, we have every right to take away his Overlord status, isn’t that right, Luci, dear?” Lilith asked, turning to her husband.

“Indeed. He has absolutely messed with the wrong demons, nay… overlords here.” He said with an amused smile at everyone involved.

Velvet sat up excitedly, bouncing in Lilith’s lap happily. “Does that mean…?” She asked.

“Indeed.” Lucifer made a casual snap of his fingers. Some red smoke came wafting in from the window and into Lucifer’s palm. “He is no longer an Overlord.” He said with a dark chuckle. “He has no more protection from neither me nor Lilith.” He said. He swallowed the smoke whole as if it was a solid rather than a gas. 

“Great!” Velvet said, hopping off of the taller demoness’ lap. “Let’s go kill that bitch!”

“Good timing too.” Alastor mumbled darkly. “The cleanse is just a few days away.” He said with a dark, sinister smile. 


	10. The Rat Dies

“I

t’s time,” Alastor said with his band of Overlords. They were just outside of Porn Studios. “Hm. Has anyone got a plan?” He asked, suddenly.

Everyone gave him a blank stare. He facepalmed. They had planned _ everything  _ except for the execution?!

“Ugh. I say we storm the place.” Velvet said, summoning a studded baseball bat.

“Val is on the top floor.” Vox supplied.

“Great. We’ll have to smash our way into the building.”

“Or… We could ask Sir Pentious for an airlift.” Alastor said with a grin. 

After asking (threatening) the snake demon, he provided them with an airship that was big enough to fit all the overlords and Rosie’s girls.

Rosie simply shrugged. “What? They’re my bodyguards.” 

Alastor shrugged as well. “They do a fine job of killing someone three times their size, why not?” When everyone looked to him for answers.

They climbed aboard the airship and, for  _ some _ reason, they let  _ Velvet  _ drive.

“Are you  _ ceeeeeeeeertain _ she can drive this?” Sir Pentious asked, having climbed aboard, along with his own soulmate (and nemesis) Cherri Bomb after they had known exactly what was happening.

Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious were soulmates, but their first meeting was less that spectacular. They first exchanged glances and after Sir Pentious called her outfit, ‘slutty’, and Cherri called Sir Pentious, ‘Old man edgelord,’ Cherri decided to make Pentious’ life a living Hell. At least until they moved in together. The Egg Bois call Cherri Mom! 

“‘course she can, babe!” Cherri said with a wild grin. “Step on it, Vel!” She said with enthusiasm.

“Yes, ma’am!” Velvet said, pushing on the gas. 

‘Wait, Vel… weren’t you sixteen when you died?”

‘Yep!” Velvet replied.

“Oh no…” SIr Pentious facepalmed. 

Vox sighed. “At least you acknowledge it.” He said with a happy smile.

They made a graceful (i.e crashed into the top floor of the Studio) and Velvet hopped out first. “”Welp! That went better than expected!” She said, waving the smoke away.

Sir Pentious looked so  _ sad _ that another one of his airships was broken. 

“Aww… its alright, babe!” Cherri said with a grin. “You can always build a bigger, better one!” She said, wrapping her arm around his neck and nearly choking Pentious in the meantime.

Sir Pentious tapped his girlfriend/nemesis’ arm as a tap out function. “Please do not choke the _ssssssssnake…_ ” He said.

“Now then…” Alastor said, snapping his fingers. He turned into his demonic form, his horns growing, a bright red 'x' forming on his forehead and his eyes turning more like radio dials. 

“Let’s go kill a moth.”

Velvet also transformed, snapping her own finger, a huge, studded baseball bat appearing in her hand. She swung it around and in true anime fashion, she swung it over her shoulder, clearing the smoke that fogged around them from the explosion,

Vox transformed into a bigger TV, his body turning bigger to compensate for his bigger form. His claws were bigger, he had wires coming out from his back and he had a red screen with a murderous expression.

All three overlords were pissed and ready to take Valentino down,

At least, that's what they thought before they had entered the room where Valentino was.

Valentino had a gun filled with Holy Bullets aimed at Angel Dust’s head. Angel had a swollen eye, a bruised lip and a bunch of cigarette burns all over his body. He was whimpering. He was  _ scared. _ __   
__   


“Stay back or he gets hurt!!” Valentino said, shaking. “Voxxy? What the fuck are you doin’?!” He demanded.

“Wastin’ time. Get’im Al.” He said to Alastor.

Before Valentino could blink, he was entangled in black tentacles, making him drop the gun. 

Angel managed to kick the gun to the overlord, which Velvet picked up, looked in the barrel of the revolver. “Ooo… nice kicks ya got here, Val.” She said, snapping the barrel closed and spinning it in her hand.

“Give me that, Vel.” Vox said. “An’ hold Val still, Al.” He said to Alastor.

“Got it.” He said, going over to Anthony and tending his wounds while holding Valentino in a tight grip.

“You wasted my entire fucking afterlife under yer stupid fuckin’ boot. I hope yer happy.” Vox said, aiming at Valentino’s head.

Then. after a few minutes of tense silence…

“Y’know what?” He asked. “No.” 

“No?” Velvet asked, bewildered. “Whaddya mean no?!?!” She screeched.

“I mean… we could simply incapacitate him and let the angels get him later.” He said with a wide grin.

“Ohhhhhhhh… well, that’ll work just nicely!” Velvet said, a big smile coming on her face.

“Aight.” Vox said. 

Alastor crushed Valentino’s legs, making him scream out in pain, then Vox shot his arms. 

He spun the revolver around his finger and he winked at Valentino. “Hope ya die. Bitch.”

Velvet and Vox took him out, parading him around town.

Meanwhile. Anthony felt his chest fill up with warmth… warmth that he had never experienced before… What was this feeling?

He’d have to sort this out with Alastor, who was…  _ holding him _ … whatever. He was warm and Anthony was cold. 

They’d get through this together. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue? Epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

“WHAT?!” Husk asked, slamming his clawed hands against the reception desk. His face was flushed bright red. “What the fuck do ya mean we’re soulmates?!” He demanded, pointing at Alastor and Angel Dust, nay, Anthony.

“Th’ names are right here, Husky~” Anthony said, after going comatose for. a few days in Alastor’s room, he was finally awake. He pulled off his glove and rolled up his sleeve, as did Alastor. 

‘Anthony Valentini, Husker’ and ‘Alastor Beau, Husker’ were tattooed on their inner arm.

“Then why th’ fuck don’t I have the marks?!”

Anthony shrugged. "Yer covered in fur?” he supplied.

“...” Husk seemed to pause to process this information. “FUCK!!!” He shouted, trying to brush the fur away from his inner arm. He saw a glimpse of their names… ‘Anthony Valentini, Alastor Beau’.

He tsked. “Are ya sure ya want  _ me _ as yer fuckin; soulmate?” He asked, seemingly downtrodden.

“O’ course, Husky~!: Angel said, tackling him in a hug. Husk growled at first but then calmed down. 

“Hmph. What about you, Al?” He asked Alastor.

“I wouldn’t trade you for anything, Husker. You know that.” He said. “Besides, remember our deal? Your soul is mine, forever and always.” He said with a smirk.

“What?! No fair…” Anthony pouted. “I wanna sell my soul too!!!” He said,launching himself at Alastor too.

Alastor tolerated the hug for like, five seconds before pushing Anthony off. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Of course! You’re my soulmate!” Anthony said with a grin.

Husk made a ‘tch’ sound before muttering something under his breath. 

“What was that, Husker?” Alastor asked with a head tilt. 

“I said, don’t blame me if he pulls ya outta nowhere!” He said, clearly still very salty about his money loss.

Anthony laughed. Like full on belly laughed.

Alastor gazed upon his soulmates with a fond smile. This was nice.

Vaggie interrupted them, “Get a room, you three!”

“Oh, c’mon, Vags! You’re one to talk!” Anthony said back at her, she was cuddling with Charlie on the couch. She blushed and she muttered a soft, ‘Shut up…’ to which Charlie giggled at. 

This was nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!!!!!!! I had a lot of fun writing this!!!! UwU


End file.
